


a sweet escape (i promise)

by iidkkdii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Dirty Talk, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: steve shows up uncalled at billy's house...





	a sweet escape (i promise)

"what are you doing here?" billy hisses, wraps his fingers around steve's neck, pushing him against the wall. he snarls, teeth bared, an ice-cold fire in his eyes. the ceiling light forms a halo behind him, setting his hair on fire and nearly blinding steve. 

steve's breathing hitches, partly because of billy's hand and partly because of how hot this whole situation is. he grabs billy's forearm, pulling the blond closer. he licks his lips, looking at billy's lips.

"fuck me," steve croaks, voice weak and strained. "please?"

billy grins wolfishly, his earring glinting. he tightens his grip and lean closer, planting his feet and leaning closer, whispering, "what did you say, princess? what is it you want me to do to you?" 

steve struggles to breathe, eyelids fluttering. his voice is small and weak."w-want you... fuck me? please?" 

billy lessens the pressure and lets steve take a deep breath before cutting him off again. "what did you say?" 

steve wheezes, trying to speak louder. his lungs were starting to burn and he was sure his neck was going to be bruised after this. "fuck me, billy, please, i-i…" 

"well," billy growls, "why didn't you say so?" 

billy directs steve to his bedroom via his neck, and the older boy struggles to keep up, stumbling over his feet. eventually, the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he falls onto it. 

"strip," billy orders coldly, crossing his arms and watching steve quickly shuck off his jacket and kick off his shoes. 

steve pulls off his shirt and lays back, pulling off his pants and underwear at the same time, kicking them off his ankles. he lays there, nude, on billy's bed, in billy's house. where his dad could catch them. he shivers, goosebumps appearing on his neck, the thought of being caught turning him on more. 

billy turns around, grabbing a chair and lodging it underneath the handle and putting a tall stack of thick textbooks on the chair. he furthers the "lock" system by grabbing a spool of twine and looping the string around the handle and around a hook cleverly hidden nearby. 

"max! tell dad i have a girl in here!" billy yells and max shouts something incoherent back (probably "gross!" or something along those lines). the blond turns back to steve and runs his eyes down his body, borderline eating him with his eyes. 

"fuck," billy mutters and then takes off his own jacket and shirt, straddling across steve's hips pinning him there. he starts kissing steve's neck, sucking hard on spots behind his ears and close to where his shirt collars would be. not his scoops uniform, but everyday clothes. after all, robin has told billy that steve's been flirting with the girls that come in. 

a few dark hickeys should keep him from forgetting that he belongs to someone already. billy grabs steve's wrists and pins those down too, leaving him effectively useless against the onslaught of billy's mouth. 

steve whines, biting his lip and arching his hips up to grind against billy's. billy forces his hips back down with his own, stopping him. the blond bites steve's collarbone, and then kisses the mark, soothing it over. 

billy forces his legs between steve's, breaking the brunet's thighs apart and transfers one of steve's wrists to his other hand, reaching down with his free one to undo his own pants. 

he shimmies out of his pants, fishing two small packets out of the front pocket, he puts them next to steve's head and steve, for the first time, struggles against his boyfriend's hands. 

"can i put it on you?" steve asks, watching billy's face. 

billy rolls his eyes, shrugging and saying, "sure, why not?" 

billy stands up, letting his pants sag down around his knees. steve sits up, grabbing a packet and tearing it open, quickly rolls the rubber on. he helps billy shimmy out of his pants and underwear.

the blond pushes steve back down and rips open the second package. he quickly works steve open, not gently. he's hard and fast, forcing his fingers in steve's mouth to muffle his moans. 

"if you have to moan, moan like a fucking girl, steve," billy hisses, replacing his fingers with his cock, slowly pushing in. "my dad  _ cannot  _ know there's a boy in here with me." 

steve whines, pushing his hips back onto billy's, grabbing billy's wrist. he tries his best to fuck himself on his boyfriend's cock, pushing and pulling his hips back and forth. he pleads with billy, his voice muffled by the fingers in his mouth. 

taking his fingers out of steve's mouth, wiping them on his face and wrapping them around steve's neck, billy starts pounding into steve, hard and fast. the pace is bruising and steve hooks his ankles around billy's hips, fisting the sheets in his hands, trying to find an anchor. 

he whimpers, reaching up and grabbing onto billy's shoulders, digging his nails into the blond's skin, creating crescent indents. he moans, trembling, as billy's cock brushes against his g-spot, shooting stars up his nerves.

billy uses his free hand to cover steve's mouth, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's throat. "i told you to- ah- to shut your fucking mouth." 

steve nods, his eyebrows knotting together and getting winded as a particularly hard thrust knocked the air from his lungs. the hand around his neck prevents him from taking back that air in one quick go, so he settles on small intakes. 

"fuck," billy grunts, quickening his pace. "look at you, huh? king steve, taking cock like a queen, looking like a fucking princess. so pretty with my cock up your ass, so pretty, steve." 

steve nods again, eyes welling up with tears from the pain of billy's hips slamming into his ass and the lack of oxygen in his lungs. he moans, shuddering hard when billy hits that spot again. he drags his nails down billy's shoulders, bright red trails following in their wake. 

billy draws out slowly and snaps his hips back, making steve yelp and dig his nails back in. the brown-eyed brunet beneath him blinks up at him as a drop of sweat drips down his temple. 

steve tenses, a hand flying down to squeeze the base of his cock. he was so, so close to coming, but wanted billy to come first, wanted to please his boyfriend fully before allowing himself that same pleasure. he makes a noise like a cross between a whine and a moan, arching his back and trying to get billy to hit that spot again. 

"such a fucking slut, harrington," billy snarls, grinning widely. "bet you wish you were riding me, huh-" steve nods, "like a whore, hmm? are you my little whore, baby? my own cockslut? who are you going to crawl on your knees and beg for, harrington? jonathan?" 

steve shakes his head, cheeks damp with sweat and tears. he cups billy's face and moans again, a tightening sensation deep in his gut. 

"tommy?" billy kept rattling off names of other boys in their grade, before landing on his own with a sense of pride. "me? i'm honored." 

the brunet rolls his hips and billy's grip on his neck loosens briefly, allowing steve a breath of much-needed air. feeling like he might explode, steve grips billy's curly blond hair tightly, pulling on it from time to time. 

billy adjusts his hand and puts his fingers back in steve's mouth, letting the older boy suck on them. he loved how steve looked right now, sweaty and teary-eyed, wrecked on so many levels. he knew he wouldn't be able to handle his own treatment, so he praised steve for taking it so well in a backhanded manner - calling him a slut or a whore, accusing him of fucking other guys. 

he felt steve squeeze tight around him, and knew the brunet was close to coming, judging the overwhelmingly sexy noises from him. feminine moans and whimpers, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes with blown black pupils. only thin rings of color remained in both of their eyes. 

"you wanna come, steve? wanna come for me?" billy asks and steve nods, reminding him of dog who got asked if it'd like to go on a walk. "say it." 

steve whines around the fingers in his mouth, a high-pitched, pitiful, "wanna come for you, bee, please?" 

billy smiles, predatorily. he leans in close and wraps a hand around steve's red and leaking cock, using pre-come as lube. he continues his fast pace, fucking steve faster and more passionately than he's ever done with a girl. 

"then come," billy whispers and steve, a few seconds later, moans and lets loose in billy's hand, spilling onto his fingers. 

he trembles, shaking from overstimulation as billy continues fucking steve's hole, working himself closer and closer. once steve comes to, he stops him, making him pull out and then rips the condom off, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's cock and watching billy's face scrunch up adorably. he came soon after, come joining steve's on his stomach. 

billy pants and makes a choked-off noise as steve runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach and scoops it into his mouth. steve hums, smiling in that post-coitus way he usually does, but this time a hundred times more wrecked. 

"next time you should use a knife on me," steve murmurs, absentmindedly, "or just straight up hit me a lot." 

the blond boy hums and picks up a nearby sock, using it to wipe up the mess on steve's body. he tosses it elsewhere to be discovered later. "sounds hot." 

"come to my house and we can do it again," steve suggest flirtatiously, winking at billy. "my parents are gone." 

a series of loud knocks on billy's door startles the both of them, and billy quickly stands up, throwing steve's clothes at him and throwing on his own clothes. steve quickly gets dressed and gets thrown a book. 

he looks at it and reads  _ geometry ii  _ and looks up at billy, confused. billy mouths a quick  _ pretend we were studying _ . billy sets on dismantling the lock system and hiding the components. then he swings open the door and neil stands there. 

"what the hell is he doing in there? you a fag or something now, billy?" neil accuses and steve watches as the once confident billy slowly starts breaking down, becoming a scared little boy. 

"no, dad, we were studying. there's a test tomorrow," billy lies smoothly, albeit a bit weaker than normal. 

neil shoots steve a glance and the brunet raises the book and shrugs. "you ever become a faggot and i will beat the queer out of you, understand?" the old man hisses. 

billy nods and closes the door, turning around and sinking down to the floor. he puts his face into his knees and cries softly, shoulders shaking. steve gets off the bed, pulling billy close and letting his cry into his shoulder. billy clings to him like a lifeline. almost like, if steve ever let go, billy would drown a mess of homophobia and tears and abuse. 

"you're okay," steve repeats, over and over again, trying to convince himself as well as billy. "everything will be okay. i'll get you out of this house forever." 

billy just sobs, muffling his cries into steve's shirt, fisting the fabric in his hands. "promise?" 

"promise." steve holds billy tighter, a promise to never let go and to never leave him behind. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hc that steve is older and billy is younger


End file.
